Riot
by Ayleth Volintar
Summary: Voldemort has taken over the school; Harry, Ron and Hermione have yet to return to Hogwarts victorious in their quest to destroy the horcruxes. What will happen until they return?  OC characters are introduced .
1. If you feel so empty

A/N: This story is also posted on Quizilla, and perhaps other sites in the near future. Thank you!

The sun dipped low in the sky, the clouds painted a plethora of oranges, pinks, and reds as a loud whistle reverberated throughout the area. People were boarding a rather large train, the sign on the platform listing a single, odd number: nine and three quarters. Trolleys with trunks and cages of various furred and feathered creatures rolled along the tiled flors of the platform, extremely nervous kids pushing them along. Parents were saying teary goodbyes to the younger children, many of whom looked to be leaving home for the first time. Many of the older teenagers were already settling into compartments, eager to start their new year.

All except for a few individuals.

A young red-head sat staring out over Platmore Nine and three quarters, her unwavering gaze landing on her partents; Arthur and Molly Weasley. Her mind wandered, thoughts averting to a single black-haired boy, a small red scar hidden under his mop of raven hair.

"Ginny!" The sound of her name made the Weasley girl jump in her seat. Who would be so excited to see her? Surely it wasn't Harry as he wasn't going to return to Hogwarts. Unless... "Ginny!" Arms wrapped around her neck in a tight embrace, the side of her face pressed soundly against a plump chest. Her hands shot up as she pushed the other female away.

"Flaria!" Her tone was harsh, scolding at first.

"But... but... Ginny!" Flaria brushed a small strand of black hair out of her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear. Ginny rolled her eyes, her gaze returning to the platform still bustling with students boarding the train. "It's about your looooover~!" She whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Harry!" Ginny'gaze shot back to the younger Weasley, her blue eyes lighting up. Flaria nodded, a giggle leaving her lips. "What about him?" Her voice fell to an urgen whisper, her eyes not leaving her cousin. She shook her head, her flame coloured, ebony curls bouncing as she pointed to the, now open, compartment door, revealing a boy followed by two girls.

"JACOB!" Arms were flung around the male as Flaria clung to him. "Jacob! Jake! YAY! I thought you would never come back!"

"Hi Flaria. Ginny" He walked in, pushing Flaria off of him and into the seat next to Ginny. "Girls, this is Saki and Harukichi Fujiwara. One is in Hufflepuff, the other in Ravenclaw." This caused Flaria to giggle, her hand waving frantically at the twins. "The hyperactive one is Flaria, and the daydreamy one is Ginny. Both are Weasleys." The elder Weasley nodded, her gaze moving back to the platform. People were barely on it, the only remaining groups were parents, worried expressions plastered on their faces.

Screams of laughter erupted from one end of the train, most likely the comparment the Slytherins were in.

"Sooooo... Where's Harry and them? They usually don't miss the train." Jacob started, his attention moving from Ginny to Flaria. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, not eager to speak up. After all, her cousin knew the same amount of information, perhaps even more than she lead on.

"I can't say. Never know who will be listening in to conversations. Especially conversations that no one should be listening in on or they weren't invited to." Flaria nodded her head at the door. "If you haven't noticed, the same two Slytherins keep passing the door. I think it's..." She paused, her brow furrowing as a contemplative expression crossed her features. "Draco and... Ayleth maybe?" Jacob shrugged, nodding his head.

"OI! Get back in your compartment!" A snarky voice rang out close by. "The train is about to leave!" The door to theirs opened instantly, two boys stumbling in and falling at Jacob and Saki's feet.

"OH MY GOD. ARE THEY...?" Flaria started, her voice raising sharply before the one closest to her moved. "Oh. Okay. They're alive! YAY!" The blonde nodded, rubbing his face as he stood up.

"Mind if we sit here with you? A bunch of first years took ours." He asked, a goofy look on his face.

"You're cute! Sure!" Flaria said before the others could speak up. Ginny looked at her, shaking her head. "OOOH! I'm Flaria Weasley, and this is Ginny Weasley, she's my cousin! That is Jacob Way, he's very comfortable to hug. And they are Saki and Harukichi Fujiwara. They are... twins, I think?"She nodded her head at herself, a content sigh leaving her lips.

"I'm Morven Knapp, of Ravenclaw house. And this is Avery Rousseau. He's a Hufflepuff." Morven laughingly said as he plopped down next to Flaria, Avery following suit.

The whistle sounded as the locomotive vibrated, the train moving down the tracks. If someone had been late, they surely wouldn't have been arriving to Hogwarts. Then again, considering the current circumstances, that wasn't really a bad thing.

"So it is true then? The Dark Lord took over the school?" Flaria nodded in response.

"Now that's Dumbledore's... dead," Her voice lowered, her eyes illuminating brightly as if tears would fall from them, "The school will never be the same." They nodded in agreement. "I really don't want to go a year without him..."

"I know how you feel."

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was in complete and utter silence.


	2. So used up, so let down

Chapter Two

The Hogwarts Express arrive at its destination late at night. The sun had long since set and now the only thing to light the way was the lamps, most likely lit by magic, and the quarter moon high above. The seven new friends all had made it off the train, well. Sort of. Somehow Flaria had managed to fall asleep and Morven, being the goofy gllibal guy he is, put her on his back and left the train. As they made their way, following behind all the students besides the first years.

"Oh look, little Weasley without her Potter to protect her." A voice sneered behind them. They all turned to see Draco standing behind them, with his usual scowl.

"Malfoy." Ginny and Jacob said togther.

"Potter will be dead soon, but isn't it great that fool Dumbledore isn't Headmaster? We can have some professional things now. What could be better?" Malfoy questioned, smirking. Some mumbling could be heard from Morven's back. Flaria's head popped up, resting on his shoulder. She started at Draco tiredly, her eyes half shut, seemingly confused. Then her eyes opened wide.

"I GOT IT! Malfoy, you miss Harry! I know you have a little crush on him but don't take your anger, because of his absence, out on us." Flaria said, being all sing-songy again.

"Shut up, Weasley!" Draco snapped, now claring at Flaria.

"So you don't deny ?" Flaria asked, playing innocent. Everyone burst into laughter, even Ginny, who had a small smile on her face.

"Why you!" Draco pulled out his wand, pointing it at Morven and Flaria.

"Draco, let's go or we wil l mis the speech after dinner." A girl's voice spoke up. A girl walked towards Draco and grabbed his arm that was holding the wand. It was Ayleth. She watched him, letting go of his arm.

"You're off the hook for now, Weasley." Draco sneered, lowering his arm and walking towards them, shoving past Jacob and Saki. Ayleth followed behind him. They all laughed again as Flaria closed her eyes, grinning.

"Alright Flaria, you're awake. Hop off of Morven." Jacob said, trying to pull Flaria off. She suddently let go, causing him and her to fall. Flaria was now sitting on Jacob, looking confused.

"Hey, what's going on between that girl Ayleth and Draco?" Avery questioned, finally speaking up. Flaria slapped her hand towards the ground but since she was Jacob, she slapped him instead. A quiet ow could be heard from him.

"She's his looooooover." Flaria said all triumphantly and sing songy for knowing it.

"Oh." Avery said quietly, looking at the direction Ayleth had gone. Flaria then slapped Jacob again.

"I got it!" She shouted.

"Get off already!" Jacob shouted in response, shoving Flaria off. She landed on her bum next to him while he stood up. Then Flaria burst into fake tears.

"Wah! Morven, Ginny! Jacob pushed me." She said, pointing to Jacob. "How could you be so cruel?" Morven questioned, helping Flaria up. She then instantly clung to Morven, burying her head in his chest. Jacob sighed as Saki and Harukichi giggled. Ginny just watched, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Flaria." Jacob said, giving in. Flaria looked at Jacob, now grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"You're forgiven!" She then skipped ahead to get to the thestrals, everyone following behind. They l managed to find one. It already had Luna and Neville in it. Flaria instantlyat next Luna. The whole way to the castle was filled with chatter about how everyones summer was. Once at castle, it came to parting to go to everyone's respective table in the Great Hall. Flaria clung to Morven, while Luna was holding Neville's hand.

"Come on guys, we need to go." Saki said, trying to pull Flaria off of Morven. Neville waved bye to Luna, following Ginny to the Gryffindor table. They had decided to leave Saki, Harukichi and Jacob to deal with Morven and Flaria. Finally, Jacob sighed aggrivatedly and poked Flaria in the side, causing her to squeal loudly. Jacob then grabbed her, dragging her to the Gryffindor table. He made her sit inbetween him and Ginny, across from Neville. They all looked at the head table, shocked to see Lord Voldemort stand up, soon after they had finished eating. 


	3. If you feel so angry

The room fell silent as the dark silhouette of the dark lord loomed over the four tables. Long lanky fingers clutched the podium in front of the teacher's table, his icy cold gaze lingering on the Gryffindor table, his satisfied smirk fading when he did not see the black mop of hair among those seated.

"Students of Hogwarts..." He voice sounding gravelly as if he hasn't spoken for many years. "...it comes to my attention at three of your classmates have not set foot on the school grounds." His gaze remained on the table full of Gryffindors, a sneering accusation thrown towards them. "If I find out that any of you know their whereabouts and don't step up to tell Severus, Bellatrix, Fenir, Amycus, or myself in a timely fashion... there will be severe punishments." A soft murmur sounded through the crowd, only a few words reaching the dark lord's ears.

"They didn't come? I've never known Hermione to miss a day, let alone a year!"

"Haha! I knew Potter couldn't show up. After all, it IS the Dark Lord he's dealing with."

"Shut up, Zabini."

"Make me, Volintar!"

"Caj, stop it."

"Silence!" Voldemort said, his eyes narrowing at the Slytherin table. He raised his hand, silence flooding the room. "Now. You know what will happen when you disrespect me, try to leave without express permission, or a rebellion forms among your ranks, however, I cannot possibly be everywhere at once to keep an eye on you... This is where..." He paused, "I will be setting up a squad of sorts, quite similar to the one that Umbridge had formed those many years ago. Slytherins! I will meet you in your common room after this speech. Now... There are some changes to those who are in charge of what house. Bellatrix shall be in charge of those who are brave at heart, Fenrir for those jolly old Hufflepuffs, Amycus shall be taking care of those who are witty and I shall leave Severus with his position over Slytherin house. There will be no house cup, no house point system. You do something worth of punishment, you shall receive the highest punishment that your respective head of house shall deem appropriate. Please remember, where they shall show you mercy, I will show none." A high pitched cackle erupted from behind him.

"Of course, the Gryffindors shall any mercy, my Lord. I shall drive them to the brink of insanity, just like I done with Long-."

"Bellatrix! Interrupt me again and you will regret ever speaking up." Bellatrix sat back down, a surprised, but hurt, expression crossing over her features. "There will still be Quidditch as I cannot deny you at least one enjoyable event on school grounds." A relieved sigh left many of the students lips. "However, if practices become too frequent to appear as if you are avoiding being inside of the building, I will take it away. Do you understand?" Another murmur ran through the room. "Now, there are dementors wandering the grounds looking for any trouble makers and Potter and his group." A ponderous expression crossed his snake-like appearance at the shrill voice of the woman he had told to shut up.

"Don't forget Halloween, my Lord!"

"I was getting to it, you impertinent woman. I'll give you ONE last chance to not speak up when I am." His attention returned to the students. "On October 31st, I will be hosting a dance. There are a couple rules. One: formal, NO CASUAL. Two: you must have a partner - a dancing partner. And three: follow these rules or... you will find yourself spending the evening with Mr. Filch in the dungeons. He will, then, deem a punishment fit for the night." Filch's face lit up, a soft chuckle escaping the evil grin on his visage.

"So, chaining them to the wall by their thumbs, or toes, while being beaten by a mountain troll or another dangerous creature would be acceptable?" Voldemort nodded his head and Argus jumped in the air with joy, a toothy grin flashing at the four tables full of students.

"You are all dismissed. Go straight to your dormitories and do not loiter in the halls." With a flash of his cloak, he was gone. Voices rang out within the expansive room.

"We all know who Draco's going with..." Ginny muttered as her attention turned to the group. "There go my hopes of him ending up in the dungeons with Filch."

"Someone could steal her from him, you know." Jacob butted in, a thoughtful look crossing over his face.

"Uh oh." Flaria started, staring at Jacob as they me their way to the Gryffindor Common room. "Jacob is thinking~! Something is going to explode!"

* * *

><p>"Draco..." A female with flowing brown hair murmured, her hands caressing his shoulders in a comforting massage. "Why do you hate Potter so much?" He leaned against her slightly, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands. "I mean. I know a little bit as to why.. but.."<p>

"I don't know Ayl. I don't know." Draco leaned towards her, kissing her cheek.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Mr. Malfoy..." Silence filled the room at the arrival of Voldemort, "..but. I said I had things to discuss with you." He took a couple steps towards Draco, Ayleth and Caj, one hand grasping her arm and pulling her sleeve up. He touched the skull, a snake escaping its mouth that was a few inches above her wrist. "Ayleth, Caj... As the school views you as harmless, not knowing the secret tattoos on your arm... Would you be willing to spy on the other three houses?I do not trust Bellatrix, Amycus or Fenrir to come to me if they learn something."

"My Lord... I am honoured that you have chosen my brother and I to do this..." Ayleth started, her gaze never leaving Voldemort's as he pulled her close to him.

"But...?"

"I do not wish to disappoint you should something go wrong during the stages of the plan. Would it not be more appropriate to employ..." She paused, her gaze locked with his, "Fresher faces?"

"Ha! And have them blow my plan? I think not, Miss. Volintar. I know you do not want to be separated from Mr. Malfoy, but. We can't all have what we want, now can we?" Ayleth nodded, pulling her arm from the Dark Lord's grasp. He let her.

"Of course, my Lord." she lowered her gaze, wrenching her thoughts away from his control. Voldemort smirked, nodding his head.

"Then its settled. You will be apart of both the Riddle Squad and whatever rebellion I know they will form."

"With all due respect, my Lord." Blaise spoke up, looking up at Voldemort.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"Ayleth here is dating Draco, the entire school knows this one, small fact. Wouldn't they be... suspicious if a deatheater's significant other suddently pledged they changed sides?" Voldemort nodded his head carefully.

"I have thought this through, Mr. Zabini. If you'd please let me finish speaking and telling my plan, I would..." He paused, "..spare you some sort of physical pain." Blaise nodded, his gaze falling. "Now, of course, I do not mean for you to simply walk up to them and say, "Hi! Can I join?' No. They'd want you to prove yourselves by severing your ties or something as simple as giving away information about my plans." Ayleth's lips turned downwards, her brow furrowed as she leaned against Draco.

"Would it have to be valid information, my Lord?" Caj questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Volintar. Surely, if you gave them misleading facts, they 't trust youhen it turns out to be false." A smirk crossed over his thin lips at this, knowing full well that not only was this a test of listening to orders, it was also a test of keeping certain information hidden.

"What should we tell thm, my Lord?" Ayleth finally said outloud.

"Whatever you want to." Caj gave a small sigh, his gaze lingering on his sister. Ayleth nodded, biting down on her lip as the Dark Lord left the room.

* * *

><p>Avery stared at the ceiling, not once blinking. He couldn't help but think of the brunette that had calmed Draco down earlier. He sighed. Time for another sleepless night.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh." Morven slumped, not spying the girl that normally caused a loud ruckus; Flaria Weasley. The quiet was unnerving.<p> 


	4. So ripped off so stepped on

In the Gryffindor common room Ginny, Jacob, and Flaria sat around the fire. Ginny and Jacob were in a chair while Flaria sat on the floor.

"With that creep running the school this year will be hell." Jacob muttered, leaning back in the chair.

"Not so loud Jacob. Someone could hear you." Ginny whispered quickly while looking around.

"Who cares if someone hears. Screw creepy Moldywart!" Flaria shouted, jumping up.

"I do hope you don't mean that in the literal sense." A voice said coming towards them. It was Neville and he was holding Trevor, his toad, in his hand. He took a seat in the last available chair around the fire. Flaria got a disgusted look. She also looked like she was going to throw up.!" She shout

"That is just gross Neville, I wouldn't ever do that!" She shouted pointing towards Neville.

"Hello Neville." Ginny said while looking into the fire.

"There you are Ginny! I need to ask something." A voice said getting louder as it got closer. It as Colin Creevy, holding his usual camera. He then tripped almost falling on Flaria. He just barely caught himself. He then sat next to Flaria, getting a serious look. "Are you going to bring back Dumbledore's Army?" He whispered.

"No, that is too dangerous. We don't even have a place to hold a meeting. The Room of Requirement was found." Flaria, for once, seemed deep in thought as she looked at the floor. Her eyebrows knitted together and she was biting her lip.

"But Ginny, we can't let the dark lord..." Colin started but Flaria interrupted.

"Moldywart." She was then back to thinking.

"Right, um... We can't go unprotected with him around.. We need to fight back." He said kind of loudly. Flaria then jumped up, causing Trevor thop out of Neville's grasp and hop off somewhere. This caused Neville to groan.

"I say bring back the army, but find a new place to hold it. We can spread the word the word around about a meeting in Hogsmeade at the Hogs Head to anyone against Oldyfart Moldywart. They will tell their friends and then POOF! We have a new army." Flaria exclaimed, waving her arms around.

"And where do you expect have this meeting?" Ginny questioned lowly, raising an eyebrow. She was now slightly persuaded.

"The library, I'm sure, has some books on secret passages and rooms." Jacob stated while shrugging.

"Fine, you guys win. We will bring back the army, but new name, new place. Flaria, start spreading the word, Jacob, search the library. Colin, help Flaria spread the word and make sure she doesn't get side tracked." Ginny said, giving orders around.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Flaria declared, giving a salute and running off the girls dormitory.

"What about me?" Neville asked.

"Neville, you go find Trevor." Ginny aid. Neville stood up, running into the direction of where Trevor had gone.

* * *

><p>In the Headmaster's office, Voldemort was looking at the portraits while Bellatrix tried getting his attention. Then, something landed on her head. She r reached up, grabbing it, bringing it in front of her. She then let out a shrill scream, causing Voldemort to turn around. She was holding Trevor the toad. She dropped it, still screaming.<p>

"Stupid toad!" Amycus screamed, shooting a killing curse towards the toad, and he missed. Trevor hopped out of the office.

* * *

><p>In the Hufflepuff common room, Avery sat on a chair, reading a book. Then Trevor landed on his book. Avery quicked grabbed him and stood up, setting his book on the chair. He then left the common room in search of Neville.<p>

* * *

><p>Neville decided he would follow Jacob to the library in search of Trevor. The toad couldn't have gotten too far, he thought.<p>

"Neville, seriously. You should put a leash on that thing." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"I know, but I can keep him in one place." Neville said, trying to sound confident.

"It's been seven years and you still can't do it." Jacob said, stopping at the library doors.

"Well, good thing I found him this time." A voice said behind them. They turned around to see Avery, holding Trevor tightly. Avery handed Neville the toad. Neville, having his mission completed, thanked Avery then ran off. "So, what are you doing at the library?" Jacob looked around, then grabbed Avery, dragging him into the library. He led him to an old part of the library where nobody was at. It was conveniently the section all about Hogwarts. Jacob looked around once more, making sure nobody was around.

"We are bringing back the army. I am looking to see if I can find a new place for the meeting." Jacob explained. Avery nodded before speaking up.

"I will spread the word around Hufflepuff. And help you find a place." With that said, the two started searching through the books.

"I can't take it! There's NOTHING!" Jacob said, slamming a book back on the shelf. The two had been searching for a while now and it was getting quite close to curfew. The two had no luck. Avery sighed, looking at the ground. Something caught his eye below a bookshelf. He knelt down, reaching under the shelf. He pulled out an old book that looked ready to fall apart. He stood up, being careful with the book, but a parchment fell out. It was folded.

"Is that?" Jacob questioned. Avery set the book on the table, bending over to grab the parchment. He put it on the table.

"Only one way to find out." Avery said, pulling out his wand. He tap the end of the wand against the folded parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Words started to scrawl across the parchment.

_The first map to be made  
>Used to find things that fade<em>

Jacob and Avery looked at each other then quickly opened the map. It was more detailed than the one Hary usually had. There were rooms they had never eveen seen before. Avery folded the map up.

"I'll take this and look for a good spot. The book might help too." Avery said also picking up the book. Then the two left the library, going separate ways to their common rooms.

* * *

><p>Morven sat at the Ravenclaw common room, still sulking.<p>

"Why cruel world, WHY!" He shouted randomly, running to the boys dormitory. Some Ravenclaws watched him like he was insane.

* * *

><p>Filch held Mrs. Norris while skipping around his office.<p>

"Fun, torture! Fun, torture!" He sang, setting her on his desk. He then went behind his desk and sat in his chair. He opened the drawer to the left and looked down. A pink blob shot out of the drawer, splattering Filch in the face. He looked up, blinking. It was paint. "Those damn kids!" He shouted, slamming the drawer shut.

* * *

><p>Draco stood in front of a mirror, examining himself in it. He smirked knowing he looked perfect. Then, a pink bump appeared on his nose, growing bigger and bigger. His eyes widened, horrified.<p>

"DAMN YOU, WEASLEY!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>Flaria sat next to Ginny on a couch looking over a photo book. Flaria had long since told every female Gryffindor she could while Colin got all the males. Flaria let out a quiet sneeze.<p>

"Bless you."

"Thank you, that was rather odd!" Flaria happily said.

* * *

><p>Neville sat against the wall outside of the Fat Lady, the Gryffindor entrance. He was holding Trevor tightly.<p>

"You foolish boy, you always forget!" The Fat Lady said.

"It's the first day back with a new password! Give me a break." Neville groaned. The Fat Lady just hmphed in his direction and went back to singing. "I'm going to die!" He moaned and banged his head on the wall. He noticed a figure walking over. It was Jacob, and Neville quickly scrambled up.

"Forgot the password already?" Jacob asked. Neville nodded. "Higgly-wava-boo." Jacob stated to the Fat Lady. She opened up, revealing the entrance. The two went through.


End file.
